Far Cry 3 Plants
These are plants that are featured in Far Cry 3, used to craft quite potent Syringes. Plants are split into five main groups: # Green plants yield green leaves, which focus on healing and health boosts. # Yellow (aka Amber) plants yield yellow leaves, which focus on enhancing Jason's hunting abilities. # Red (aka Crimson) plants yield red leaves, which focus on enhancing Jason's combat. # Blue plants yield blue leaves, which focus on enhancing Jason's exploration capabilities. # White plants yield white leaves, which focus on effects which can turn the tide of a fight. List of Plants Green Plants * Arrowroot has many uses throughout Asia and is easily digestible. It is very easy to find, with one being located inside Amanaki Village. Rook Island natives use it to make everything from puddings to cakes to baby food, while the pirates use it to prevent the forming of ice crystals on frozen dead bodies. You can find one at coordinates x:632.8 Y:643.1 * Screwpine is commonly used by the Rakyat to weave mats and make other handicrafts. It can also be used to add fragrance and flavour to many local dishes. However, the plant itself is inedible. Screwpine seeds are buoyant and can be transported for miles by the ocean currents. It is also common. It can be found all over the place near the coordinates x:495.9 y:798.9. * Like many other cultures, the Rakyat have used Aloe to tend to wounds and burns for generations. It can be found in nearly any home on Rook Island. Be careful if you use it, pirates have taken to poisoning aloe bottles with flesh-eating acid, which takes the concept of an exfoliant to a whole new level. It can be found right outside of the Dry Palm Storage outpost between the outpost and the road to the left of the outpost. Red Plants * The Golden Beehive is sought for its unique look. Most locals use them decoratively but a few of them also see them as a sign of fertility. It can be found at coordinates x:598.3 y:668.7 * The Rhododendron is used mostly as a decorative plant on Rook Island. It is found at the coordinates x:280.6 y:351.9. * Torch Ginger goes incredibly well with fish. There are a number of recipes on Rook Island alone that incorporate local fish and torch ginger. It can be found at coordinates x:630.9 y:646.0 * The name Good Luck Plant should tell you all you need to know. It's believed that keeping one of these in your home brings good fortune, but letting one die in your house brings bad luck. But if you think a plant's going to save you, then you're drinking the kool-aid. Found in the cave under the doctor's house where Jason's friends hide. It can also be found in and around the Dry Palm Storage outpost. Yellow Plants * The Heliconia plant is beloved by locals. You can find it used as a decoration all over Rook Island. It can be found at coordinates x:630.3 y:644.6. * It used to be illegal to harvest Yellow Sage on Rook Island because the plant is poisonous to sheep, horses, and other farm animals, but now the pirates feed it to animals for fun. It can be found at coordinates x:620.2 y:700.4. * Hibiscus is used by Rook Island natives for everything from tea to food colouring. A traditional cold remedy among the locals is to drink hibiscus honey tea with lemon and a touch of whiskey. It is generally tough to find, but there is some at on Hoyt's island at coordinates x:327.5 y:368.0. * Palani is a type of flowering ginger. It's often used by locals as an additive in order to create various colourful home remedies. For example, Cocaine Palani or Palani Heroin. It is found at coordinates x:448.6 y:465.3. Blue Plants * The Rakyat have been using Stout Kelp as a dietary ingredient for generations. It is believed to help dieters shed weight. If you drive a boat out into the ocean and you see a blue leaf on your minimap, chances are it will be a Stout Kelp. * Breeze Wakame is the Rakyat equivalent of spinach, and while it is very healthy, it is not especially flavourful. But you just know that those new age smoothie commies will try to sell it to you. My advice: Shoot to kill. It is found on the river floor & in the underwater cave floor at coordinates x: 680.2 y: 596.9. * Blue Algae has very high vitamin and protein content. It's used in many dishes throughout Asia and is common on Rook Island. Whereas, baby blue algae will kill you. Better hope you're not colorblind! It is only found in underwater caves, like at coordinates X: 478.4, Y:357.0. * Lotus Flower — The sacred lotus is used to mark holy areas, meaning priests adorn temples, graves, and places of worship with them. It is forbidden to remove a sacred lotus once it’s been set down by a holy person. So the lotuses just sit there. Meaning life is just a process in which everything is gradually covered by a coat of rotten lotus blossoms. And then you die. It can be found in the cenote at coordinates x:496.9 y:741.8. White Plants Tiare — This fragrant plant is often worn by young women. It carries a simple scent and is associated with youth. Some can be found at x:615.7 y:689.7. * Goat's Foot is used as an anti-inflammatory by many cultures, including the Rakyat. It can also be turned into an ointment to treat sprains and treat jellyfish stings. It can be found at the location where you call Sam Becker after you kill and loot all of the enemies for the mission "Triple Decker," right before you complete the mission. The coordinates are x:285.6 y:517.3. Locations *The best spot to collect Green, Yellow '''and '''White leaves is on the big hill with the pool in the middle north of Amanaki outpost. Its far away from any hostiles, your only worry is the occasional lonely predator lurking about. (NOTE: If you jump from the north side into the pool you will survive the "Freefall" achievement.) *Early in the game, the area south-west of Amanaki across the water is a good source of Yellow 'plants and they are also found heading to the green plants area mentioned above. *You can find a boat if you follow the river south of Amanaki downstream. Follow the coastline north for fast '''Blue '''leaves. A quick way of obtaining '''Blue '''plants later in the game, go east of Kell's Boatrepairs, lots in the basin there. *Loads of '''Red '''plants can be found taking the road north of Nat's repairs and near the small roads around AM 12 or the big seaside road north. *'White Plants are scarse but about 8 plants can be found next to the road driving south-west of Nat's Repairs and a few more taking the road to the north. *The island south of Kell's Boat Repairs has a line of '''Green '''plants. Gallery FC3_cutout_aloe.png|Aloe FC3_cutout_arrowroot.png|Arrowroot FC3_cutout_bluealgae.png|Blue Algae FC3_cutout_breezeakame.png|Breeze Wakame FC3_cutout_goatsfood.png|Goat's Foot FC3_cutout_heliconia.png|Heliconia FC3_cutout_hibicus.png|Hibicus FC3_cutout_palani.png|Palani FC3_cutout_starhododendron.png|Rhododendron FC3_cutout_torchginger.png|Torch Ginger FC3_cutout_yellowsage.png|Yellow Sage ru:Растения Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Crafting Materials